


The Taste of You

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: With the help of your lover, you explore an act that you had never experienced before





	The Taste of You

It was afternoons like this that you were beyond glad you had moved to Paris. You had always dreamed of living there and falling for a handsome French gentleman and within weeks of arriving there, you had done so. Your lover, a man by the name of Arno Dorian, was unlike any other lover that you had ever had.

Equal parts sweet and sinful, he had pursued you relentlessly. Often appearing out of nowhere, he would surprise you with roses, or something for your sweet tooth. He would even surprise you late at night by appearing on the balcony of your apartment, dressed in dark clothes with a hood covering half his face. On those nights, he didn’t stay long, but the time he was there was always spent with him kissing you till you were breathless and with him making love to you for what seemed like hours.

Other times were spent at his home above the Café Theatre. Such as it was this cold afternoon, with the two of you lying on a rug with pillows in front of the fireplace, lips locked and hands roaming freely. Between kisses Arno would whisper the tenderest, yet erotic things in his native French, making you melt completely.

Flipping onto his back, Arno pulled you on top of him. Reaching down between you both, you could feel him open his trousers and pull out his cock. Feeling the tip of it pressed against you, you didn’t need to look down to know how turned on he was, nor did you need to be told what he wanted.

Even though you had only been together a month or so, despite having been intimate many times, this was one act that the two of you had never indulged in. Every time it came up, you would quickly divert his attention with something else.

It was not that you didn’t like what he wanted. But it was something else entirely. Something you were loath to admit.

Picking up on your hesitation, Arno sat up, ran his fingers through your hair and asked gently. “What is it Cherie?”

Feeling caught out, your mind raced with ideas of what you could tell him. Despite Arno not being your first lover, you were embarrassed to admit that what he wanted was something you had never done before. Not only that, it was something that had never been done to you before and the fact that you had no experience with it always hung in the back of your mind during sex.

“It’s…it’s nothing” You stammered.

“Do you not enjoy oral Cherie?” He asked.

Blushing madly at being caught you, you figured you might as well admit it.

“It’s not that I don’t enjoy it. It’s just that…I’ve never done it.” You said, wishing the ground would swallow you up.

“Never?” Arno asked surprised. “You’ve never done it at all?”

“I mean, I know what it is, it’s just that I’ve never done it. I’ve never even had it done to me.” You confessed, hoping Arno wouldn’t judge you too harshly.

“How come?” Arno inquired.

“I guess that… well I just worry that the other person won’t enjoy it. That I will mess up and kill the mood.” You said, relieved that the truth was finally out there.

As Arno considered what you had told him, it had explained a few things. He had noticed in the past that anytime he broached the subject, you would distract him with something else, usually by jerking him off. The fact that you hadn’t done oral before didn’t bother him at all and a part of him felt bad for having brought it up.

Despite it all, he found himself curious and so Arno asked “Would you like me to teach you?”

Stunned by Arno’s offer, you didn’t know what to say at first. In the past, others as soon as they heard would either brush it off or demand something else or they would get upset and leave.

“Are you serious Arno?” You asked.

“Yes I am Cherie. If you want we can try it for a bit and if you don’t like it, we can do something else.”

“What if I don’t want you to?” You asked curiously.

Arno caressed your cheek and said gently “Then we will say no more of it.”

More nervous than you had ever been before, you considered his offer. Sure he said things that to your ear sounded reassuring, but would he be so reassuring if you didn’t pleasure him?

Arno sensed your nervousness and sitting up he brought you closer to him, kissing you gently. Lips still close to yours he said “If you like, I can pleasure you first and see what you think?”

Tempted as you were by his offer, you found yourself tired of having this one thing hanging over your head. If Arno was willing to work with you on this, it was worth trying.

“No, I’ll go first. But please be patient with me, and please be honest with me if I don’t pleasure you.” You said.

Laying back down and propping himself up on the pillows, Arno slid his clothes off and tossed them to the side. You quickly followed suit and laying down near his hips, you took his cock in your hand and began stroking it, enjoying the sight and feel of him.

Running his fingers through your hair, Arno said “Start at the bottom and kiss me there.” Obeying him, you placed a gentle kiss at the base of his dick. One kiss quickly became several, making Arno moan aloud.

“Work your way up Cherie” He said and soon Arno was gasping for breath at the feel of your soft lips making their way up his shaft. Imaging that you were kissing any other part of him, you found yourself using your tongue as well and as you reached the tip of his cock, you ran your tongue over it, loving the taste him.

Taking the measure of him, you worried that he would be too big for your mouth. Arno seemed to sense this and said “Suck on the tip first, as if you were sucking a finger.” Licking your lips first to make it easier, you remembered what a friend had once advised and flattened your tongue. Opening your mouth as wide as you could, you took just the head of him in and while still keeping a hold of him, sucked on him slowly at first and as your mouth became used to it, you started to take more of him in.

Shuddering at the feel of himself inside your perfect mouth, Arno was doing everything he could to keep from cumming right away. Opening his eyes a moment, Arno instantly felt you take at least half of him in and he felt you pick a steadily growing rhythm. At one point, you took him out of your mouth to catch your breath, still stroking his length as you did so.

Once you were ready, you lowered yourself and taking another breath, took him back into your mouth, this time swallowing him whole and making him scream with pleasure. He was now at your mercy and the knowledge that he was, combined with his moans, made you wetter than ever and made your center ache for him. “Oh my god Cherie.” Arno whimpered, his breaths getting shorter. “You feel incredible.” And he meant every word of it.

Arno knew he wouldn’t last much longer. His mind was filled with thoughts of all the different places he could cum using your body and each one was equally enticing. Not only that, he still wished to pleasure you himself and he couldn’t do that if he passed out soon.

Lifting himself up, Arno took your arm and pulled you up to him saying “I want you to have your turn. Turn around and straddle my face” He said with a delicious grin. Doing so, you laid down with your center just above his mouth and your own mouth above his. Taking his cock back in your mouth and beginning a quicker pace, Arno took a hand and parted your lips and planted several kisses there before finding your clit, making you moan loudly on his dick.

You didn’t know what you found more pleasurable, having Arno at your mercy or being at the mercy of his mouth or both. Feeling him flick tongue over your bundle of nerves and feeling it drag between your folds was the most incredible thing you had ever felt in your life and soon enough, you felt yourself starting to cum.

Any self-control that remained for either of you soon disappeared. As Arno felt you start to cum, he slid several fingers inside as he continued sucking on your clit, loving the taste of you. Knowing that Arno’s climax wasn’t far behind, you sucked him as hard and fast as you could, and soon enough, the both of you finished together.

Rolling off of Arno and onto your back, the two of you lay in silence while you tried to catch your breath. After a while, Arno rolled himself over to his side reached out for you. With as much strength as you could muster, you pushed yourself up and laid next to him, basking in his presence.

“So what did you think Cherie?” He asked gently.

Taking it all into consideration, you said “I think I enjoyed it. Both ways.”

Settling into each others arms, the two of you lay in silence for awhile. Silence which was only broken by the words “Can we do that again?”


End file.
